mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Cassie Cage
Cassie Cage 'is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. She first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat X. Backstory Cassie Cage was introduced in Mortal Kombat X. ''The daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Cassie is the new CO of the Special Forces. She fights alongside her friend Jacqui, her mother Sonya, her father Johnny, and her godfather Jax. With her team, she will try her hardest leading them to victory against Onaga. Powers and Abilities: Cassie uses her fighting styles from both her mother and father, using military tactics and weapons, such as pistols, while also using a green energy source that came from her father. Special Moves: Moves in all variations: * '''Dual Wielding: '''Cassie shoots her opponent with her dual-wield pistols ** The amplified version is called '''Dual Barrage, '''and fires 3 more bullets from each pistol. * '''Ball Buster: '''Cassie crouches down and kicks the opponent in their crotch ** The amplified version is called '''Ball Crusher, '''and punches the opponent in the crotch after kicking them in the same area. * '''Up Glow Kick: '''Cassie uses her energy to kick the opponent upwards in the face ** The amplified version is called '''Directional Glow Kick, '''and after kicking them up, Cassie kicks them down. Add-on Moves: * '''Control BLB-118: '''Cassie takes control of her drone, BLB-118, and gains access to a few moves(the player can move BLB-118 around) ** '''Cancel BLB-118: '''Cassie releases control of BLB-118 ** '''Dropping Balls: '''BLB-118 drops a ball of energy downwards ** '''Wub Wub Wub: '''BLB-118 forms an electric field around it, electrocuting the opponent if in the circle ** '''Fun Phaser: '''BLB-118 shoots a laser at the opponent. * '(Air) Bullet Barrage: '''Cassie jumps up and fires two bullets straight ** The amplified version is called '''Bullet Backfire, '''and after Cassie lands, she fires one bullet behind her. * '''Kneecappin': '''Cassie shoots the opponent in the kneecap. ** The amplified version is called '''Straight Up Cappin', '''and shoots the opponent upwards with two bullets. * '''Baton Smash: '''Cassie whackes the opponent with her baton ** The amplified version is called '''Baton Crack, '''and hits them two more times * '''Flippin' Out: '''Cassie backflips into the air and shoots two bullets downward, which only one can hit the opponent(can be performed '''Close '''and '''Far) * Shoulder Charge: '''Cassie charges up her body with energy and shoulder charges her opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Shoulder Tackle, '''which after shoulder charging the opponent, Cassie tackles the opponent, then punches them three times in the face. * '''Flying Glow Kick: * Air BLB-118 Advance: ** Air BLB-118 Peacing Out: '''Cassie rides her drone towards the opponent ** '''BLB-118: '''Cassie rides BLB-118 away from the opponent * '''BLB-118 Energy Bounce: '''Cassie shoots BLB-118, which makes it shoot out an energy ball, which causes damage to the opponent if hit(can be performed '''Close '''and '''Far) * '''BLB-118 Bitchin' Bubble: '''BLB-118 forms an energy field, causing knockoff damage to any opponent inside of the bubble. Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Cassie uppercuts the opponent into the air. Then BLB-118 electrocutes the opponent for 2 seconds mid-air. Cassie then backflip kicks then opponent forward. * '''Throw(Away): '''Cassie jumps onto the opponent, and starts beating the opponent with her gun. She then turns them around, jumps off, and shoots them in the head. Fatalities: * '''The Electric Cage: '''Cassie grabs BLB-118, and charges herself up. She then electrocutes the opponent lifting them off the ground, while the opponents waist rips off and falls to the ground. Cassie lets go of BLB-118, and it rams itself into the opponent's body, making it explode. * '''Cage Beat-Down: '''Cassie shoots the opponent in the crotch, making them fall to the ground. She then mercilessly beats the opponent's head with her baton, until finally, she charges it up, and bashes the opponent's head in. * '''Good, Cassie!: '''Cassie turns into a German Shepard, and BLB-118 turns into a robo-dog. DOGGO-118 bites off the opponent's right hand, while Cassie the Doggo pounces onto the opponent. She starts tearing into the opponent, ripping out intestines and organs, until finally, DOGGO-118 jumps on the opponent, and rips off their head. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters